


Abyss broadcasting room

by boringrain



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 小队长在深渊直播间的演出





	Abyss broadcasting room

**Author's Note:**

> 兽交警告 小队长是cuntboy  
> 懒得修改了所以就这样吧

脑洞来自偶像阿留和伴舞街舞队那张图  
前情：为了传火而成为偶像 原本是亚诺尔隆德的偶像团体为了向外发展被深渊签约了 因此被盛传有里番向的福利会 原本是正直清纯元气人设的阿留 和深渊签约后竟然开始软色情直播 不过是内部福利了 只有给传火添过魂的各位灰烬才能看到

“张开嘴，让我看看。”深渊的生物对阿尔特留斯招呼道。他刚刚在指示下给了他的爱慕者们一番关于他近况的直播，指令的内容则是很简单：“去练习一下怎么舔鸡巴”。  
阿尔特留斯过长的黑发依然湿漉漉的，刚刚洗掉了上面精液的味道。被水蒸得湿软的身体只裹着一件十分贴身的毛衣，露出了大片的背部，下半身则在观众的视界之外。  
深渊的暗娼很聪明地选择了用食物来练习。阿尔特留斯永远应该是纯情可爱的，仿佛从森林里走出来的美丽事物。任何将他跟色情联想到一起的行为都会给观看者的大脑带来额外的隐秘刺激。  
崇拜者们嘴上说着拜见神明，却沉浸于这湿濡淫靡的气氛中无法自拔。  
阿尔特留斯的舌尖缠着乳白的棍状物，这平时想也不敢想的光辉骑士让所有人意淫起他唇间的东西可以是自己的阴茎。  
然而他们不知道，阿尔特留斯直播结束后，用刚刚舔过冰淇淋而变得冰冷发红的唇舌爬上床去为深渊的高层做冰火九重天了。  
在直播间远一点的背景里，依稀能看得到一直给他伴舞的那个银发男孩。  
深渊的人摸着他的头感叹道：  
“你的男孩……它可真乖。”  
他看起来跟打扮整齐时已经不是同一个人了。不知道有多少阿尔特留斯的粉丝还能认得出他来。  
银色的短发柔顺地垂到颈后和脸颊两侧，两颗宝石一样的红眼睛像只幼崽，既无害又空洞，漫无目的的盯着虚空。大概得益于那些零零碎碎缠住他下半张脸的绷带，看起来甚至有些可怜。  
在深渊的地盘他只能保持着这种奇怪又色情的打扮，跳舞时穿的护腿快裹到了腿根那么高，底下却没有裤子，银色的护膝上下还留着两块能露出雪白皮肤的缝隙。  
伴舞的小队长下半张脸上是能想象出来的最具有侮辱性的东西。沉默禁令把他的嘴用乱七八糟的绷带封了起来，仿佛把这当作一个禁止使用的穴一般。然而在看不到的脸颊里面，盘踞着口腔的是蜘蛛型受到操控的口枷。当有资格的人把龟头摁在他嘴上，那小穴会自动地打开吞咽，让鸡巴长驱直入一直到喉咙里。  
不需要进食也不需要说话，小队长的嘴巴就这样被改造成了另一个可以插的肉洞。  
起码他还是有张漂亮好看的脸的。平时用面罩遮盖的严严实实，也很少引起怀疑，大家只当他个性冷酷罢了。  
男孩看起来面无表情显得十分冷漠，天知道他只是缺少一根鸡巴插在嘴里才只能保持这样的。在阿尔特留斯直播的时候，他正趴在墙上让人玩他的屁股，手上是一黑一白长到肘部的半透丝手套。护腿勒到了大腿根，因此突显的屁股格外丰腴。软嫩的臀肉根部被两只手卡着，揉到一起的两瓣肉于是夹紧了中间裹着的阴茎。  
这就是一只深渊的宠物狗该有的样子。  
小队长的直播就是另一个频道了。他们发现想要搞这男孩的人也不少。  
他原本只是给深渊高层提供着内部服务，毕竟谁不享受利用一个会替偶像承担任何事情的乖孩子。  
于是小队长被调教捣弄得相当好用。用多了，也就用着更顺手了，他还有相当强的可塑性，原本不擅长的事情都能由那跳舞跳得柔韧性极佳的身体呈现出来。  
也不需要像深渊的王后阿尔特留斯一样捧着。  
于是银发男孩的直播开始了。  
他的脸被按在屏幕前，接着镜头拉远，是洁白的肩膀和粉红发肿的乳头，然后移到了下半身，双腿早就分开，腰肢看起来能被一根粗一点的阴茎给操坏。  
“今天想让小白狗的肚子里吃下什么？”  
他面前的桌子上摆满了各种物品，都能让那看起来十分脆弱的细腰受苦不少。  
屏幕上的观众开始决定小队长的命运。  
男孩难过地侧着头看着观众们划过的评论，他想问为什么要这样对我，可惜已经失去了说话的能力。  
在人们挑选物品准备行刑的时候，他打开的双腿间可怜的肉穴一直在摄像头中无助的半张着被展示。  
像一个欢迎购买的充气娃娃似的。  
“桌子上的每样东西都已经试过了吧”  
无辜的洁白祭品身体干净又紧致，像今夜里刚开出的花一样鲜嫩，没有一点伤痕，似乎是可以重新破坏起。  
天知道上一次直播时结束这只小白狗是什么样子的。阿尔特留斯照顾他的男孩照顾了两天。  
“这些死的东西放进他身体里已经不再有趣了，不如来点会动的”  
男孩的腿抽搐了一下，他害怕了。  
“人类太大了，会挡住他漂亮的模样”  
“发情的小白狗应该被同类的狗鸡巴强奸”  
男孩想摇摇头，然而下巴却被捉住了。  
好脏啊，他被狗进入过之后还怎么能被阿尔特留斯大人碰。  
他眼圈泛红，看起来委屈又生气，似乎是有了点想要反抗的意识，然而他双腿大张被人看着私处两个小穴，羞耻得耳尖都红了。  
“看来里面已经恢复得不错了”  
“上次玩得太过分了啊，他要是坏掉了怎么办，阿尔特留斯会心疼的”  
“小白狗就是玩不坏才可爱，每次都像开苞处女一样”  
深渊下属问他：“你想被狗鸡巴操吗？”  
小队长当然没办法说话。于是只能由他的身体代为回答了。镜头聚焦在他另一张嘴巴上，话筒在软肉上按着，转着圈。  
“这里想被狗鸡巴操吗，把你这娇嫩的小洞撑开，变成让狗进行繁殖活动，然后储存精子的巢穴。”  
不要，他不想，除了阿尔特留斯和队员们他不想让任何东西碰他。这根本已经超出了承受范围，他的腰颤抖着，屁股往后缩，逃避开话筒的猥亵。  
“啊，他害怕了，真想看他哭”  
“哭的眼睛通红，好像被欺负了一样，然后就要去找他的阿尔特留斯大人了，是吧”  
深渊下属抓住了他乱动的腿，“来看看他的身体是怎么回答的吧。”  
小队长被掰开了穴口，粉红的嫩肉被迫露出来，在直播中被许多人用眼睛视奸着，穴肉羞耻的一缩一缩。  
那里居然已经变得亮晶晶的了，沁出了许多泪水，用手一刮就能挖出不少。  
这个婊子因为听到要被当做母狗操而湿了啊。  
一时间屏幕上大量的刷过赞美我们的小婊子的话语，小队长垂着眼睛茫然地放空，仿佛被严重的羞辱了一样。  
怎么会这样。他为什么会湿了啊。这不是像个变态一样吗，这算什么。而且还都被人看到了。  
他是只恶心的母狗，根本不配呆在阿尔特留斯大人身边。这种自我厌恶的想法不断冒出来，他突然轻轻的啜泣起来。  
“小队长被你们这些家伙羞辱哭了，不准再叫他母狗啦”  
“是犬用肉便器吧”  
“虽然看起来是个不爱说话的性冷淡，里人格是淫荡的娼妓小哥哥最棒了”  
他下半张脸的绷带已经解开了，屏幕里是个没有多少表情的男孩以耻辱的姿势被欺辱到哭泣的样子，他哭的动作也很小，看起来像个无意识的结晶人偶，那下垂了一些的眼角和咬住的嘴唇却因此看起来可怜极了。  
让他烂掉吧，他没救了，他已经被深渊搞成这副样子了，他一边哭一边想着。  
有人牵了一只狗进来了，他也无动于衷，头都没有抬起来。那是只通体皮毛黑色发亮的狗，同样处在发情的状态，狗鞭翘起来跃跃欲试。  
“既然小队长这么想要的话…”  
颜色较浅的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，他想说什么，却清楚自己在口枷束缚下只会发出可悲的呜咽声，只能徒劳的让听者开心。男孩像看着什么危险的敌人一样用红眼睛瞪着他们牵进来的狗，似乎再靠进一步就会跳起来挠它了。  
可是他们什么也没做，只是把狗链子放开。黑犬立刻朝他扑过来，队长的动作几乎是一样快，然而不同的是，他优美而致命的姿态被硬生生停在半空——他四肢的腕部都被绳索圈住了。  
如果没有深渊的束缚，暴起的狼一定会把别的小动物扑杀。  
然而这个被强行训成宠物的漂亮大男孩只能被狗扑到身上，比他身上的狗还挣扎得像只低等卑微的猎物。  
这场景着实有些可笑，男孩修长的四肢在绳索限制的范围内尽力的扑愣着，死活不让那只黑犬扒上他，屁股和腰扭得像个快被操死的脱衣舞娘，而早就找到发情雌性气味的黑犬则一个劲的把吻部往小队长的腿间凑，鼻子和舌头晃来晃去离那闪着水光的小穴只有几厘米。  
狗的舌头伸长了，狠狠地从下到上舔了一把小队长的穴缝。男孩刚刚把自己的一半呜咽声艰难的咽下去，就被狗爪子按在了乳头上。  
黑犬成功地踩在他身上，似乎专会挑能让小队长难过的地方。热的发烫的兽类鸡巴已经把头抵在幼嫩花苞一样的漂亮小穴上了，狗塌下下身开始发力，白发男孩像疯了一样剧烈地挣扎着。  
他喉咙里发出了模糊不清却很用力的不成语句的哀叫，大概是在喊阿尔特留斯大人吧。被剥夺了说话的权利，就连最绝望的时候也只能发出动物一样的吼叫。  
男孩的眼睛哭得更红了，无论他呼救了什么，都没人能听得见。  
挣扎渐渐的平息下来，那对细白的腿已经不动了。  
他被狗进去了。  
狗鞭一寸一寸地推进了他的小穴里，并且全都被摄像机好好拍了下来。可怜的男孩直到被进入之后身体还停不下来的发着抖，小穴涨得红津津的。他下身的肌肉还僵硬着，似乎本能地排斥着狗的侵犯而夹紧了身体。  
并且在结合处，像处女被开苞一样慢慢地流下了几处血。  
他脸上已经彻底失去了表情，只有漂亮的嘴唇还微微张开着，身体像个扯坏的玩具一样用扭曲的姿势在原处承受着侵犯，似乎不管狗怎么在身上撕咬他都会一动不动。  
夹得紧紧的温热小穴抚慰着发情的狗阴茎，他雪白的腿间熟红的肉穴被黑红的阳具无情地操得张开，看起来无比契合地交配着。  
他的肉洞分明还没被扩张到合适的大小却水分丰沛，发出了密闭空间被强行插入抽出的那种尖锐水声。小队长偶尔会忍不住浅浅的喘息混合着很小声的短暂呻吟，似乎不愿意被观众窥到更多丑态，像个未成年的女孩一样稚嫩矜持，有人嘲笑他明明连最深处都已经被深渊翻出来操烂了还保持着那种无谓的自尊。镜头从他被狗鞭凌虐着的肉穴移动到仿佛刚刚失了身一样含满了泪水的木然脸庞上，毫无疑问给人带来了巨大的满足。  
白发偶尔会令人觉得圣洁，尤其是白发雪肤的美人被一只黑狗操得痛不欲生的时候。  
发情的犬类在一直不停地用力捅着小队长的腿间，单纯隔着屏幕看着的人都能感觉到痛，仿佛要把那处靡红的肉撞烂一样，小队长的屄似乎是让狗非常喜欢。  
没人知道狗的阴茎头从一开始就在里面一直撞着他的子宫口，到现在已经完全要插进子宫里了。这过程他根本无力阻止，只能发着情躺在那里被狗慢慢地操开可爱的子宫口。明明是最屈辱的事情，被肮脏的动物阴茎插进了深处，他少数还算干净的地方，然而他里面却快要坏掉了，他能感觉到子宫里一阵热流似乎正在往下涌出去。小队长忍住了把腿夹起来磨蹭，他是不可以从这种事情中感到快感的……  
灾难是从那时候开始的，狗鞭插在他干净的子宫里面不动了，星星点点的热流喷射了出来，直直浇在子宫壁上。  
他哆嗦了一下，试着挨过去，却不仅子宫里一直被射着精，洞口处的阴茎也在持续膨胀，撑得他痛极了。两处夹击让他忍不住哭叫出来，悲伤的情绪到达了顶点，他被狗射在子宫里射个不停，还被成结了。  
他现在好想被阿尔特留斯大人抱着。  
屏幕上观看的人们都在夸他是个合格的优秀母狗，肚子已经成功受孕了，让人看了一场漂亮的犬类交配展示。  
狗兴奋的在他身上喘气，一个劲儿的舔他的乳头。他被射了几分钟都没有解脱，子宫被狗精液撑得涨起来，变得比原来还大，纤细的腰肢也跟着变了形状，小腹鼓鼓的，看起来有些可怕。他抬起蒙着水雾的眼睛，祈求着能有人帮他把阴茎拔出去，那里被越撑越大，几乎要撕裂了。  
小队长被狗操得狼狈极了，子宫和阴道被折磨得让他相当温顺的瘫在地上，只会发出可怜的一两声抽噎。然而直到狗射完精都没有人能把它们分开，如果硬要往外扯，恐怕他好不容易恢复好的小穴又要被撕坏了。  
于是只剩下一个办法了，一把刀子贴着他肿起的肉穴口割下去，将阴茎和狗分开了，黏糊糊的血在他下身溅了一小片。  
小队长低着头看着自己的下身，愣愣地瞪着红眼睛似乎不敢相信，他抹了一把血迹，那里只有他和狗的血，却没有一点精液。  
“可以了，你可以回去了。”拴着他的绳子被解开了。  
他的穴里还夹着拿不出去的狗鸡巴，子宫里被堵得胀痛，小腹像怀孕一样因为精液而鼓起来，就这样爬起来摇摇晃晃，失着神走了。  
被狗操过之后，他其实跟母狗没什么两样，爬在地上跪着走，裸露的屁股在空中撅着，穴口大张。由于护膝和手套的存在，手掌和膝盖都不会痛，不知不觉地让他对于爬行的耻辱感降低了。  
站起来才更困难。他被撑涨的子宫会痛，腿也会摇晃。他嚼着嘴唇想他最需要的是别人的帮助，谁都好，把那个在他屄里作恶的东西取出来，好帮他忘掉刚刚发生的这一切。他身边总是围绕着他的兄弟们，可被深渊单独带走的时候不是。


End file.
